Unexpected Development
by rajlez33
Summary: Alex got injured, again and Sam has enough. She comes up with a plan that might reduce number of times Alex gets hurt, but Alex has something to say too.


**If you follow me on Tumblr maybe you noticed post mentioning AR story that became something it wasn't supposed to be. Yep this is it.**

"Alex!" - her eyes widen and she drops the protein bar she has been trying to open hearing her name leaving her girlfriend's lips. A girlfriend who entered her apartment, put down her bags and is now walking towards her with an angry expression on her face

"S- Sam, hey.." - Alex tries to get into a more comfortable position and in the same time cover herself with a blanket, managing, what she already knows is a weak, unconvincing smile.

Her girlfriend points a finger on her and places second hand, made into a fist, on her hip and Alex must say, she looks hot, scary, but hot - "Don't 'Hey Sam' me, Danvers!" - Alex swallows while Sam moves the second hand to place it on her hip too - "Maybe instead you will explain something to me." - Alex can only nod, knowing that only agreeing can give her a flicker of hope to survive. A little dramatic? Maybe, but this is Sam we're talking about. Sam who in the meantime grabbed the remote and turned on the news channel - "What is this?"

Alex's eyes move to TV, knowing well what she's going to see. It's her, in full, traditional black polo, DEO tactical gear, even with the helmet on. She, alongside dozens of other agents, as well as Supergirl, was securing the President's visit in National City. Apparently, she and Cat Grant decided that the voters are going to rate it positively, that after everything the city came through the presidential support is exactly the thing the citizens need to regain or keep their morales high, to know the country is on their side. Even now Alex wants to roll her eyes, what is not the right thing to do, seeing how mad Sam is, she could misunderstand the reason for that kind of reaction.

With eyes still locked on the TV, she sees herself jumping in front of President, just seconds before massive fist of male Ralian, humanoid alien, whose skin looks like it's covered by armour made of stone and is as hard, sends her flying few meters to President's right. Alex now knows that as a result she's got a few broken ribs and big, big bruises on both chest and back.

"I..." - she licks her lips, grasping any second she can before having to answer - "I've been doing my job."

Sam scoffs and turns off the TV - "Your job?" - then she looks at Alex's chest, no doubt looking at the bandages covering Alex's body, as the blanket has fallen down while she tried to get comfortable and top two buttons of her shirt aren't fastened - "You got injured today, Alex." - Sam sighs and sits next to her, body fully turned to Alex, right leg curled under her while left foot rests on the floor. She reaches out with right hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex's ear, her expression changing from angry to concerned - "Do you have any idea how it feels to see, on the news, your very human girlfriend being thrown across the street like a rag doll and not being able to do anything about that?"

Sam didn't take her hand away after taking care of the strand, instead, she started tracing patterns on Alex's cheek, now Alex leans into that touch, virtually forcing Sam to cup it, closing her eyes at the touch, she exhales - "No, no I don't." - she remembers patching Maggie up, but that was back then when they weren't together yet and she hasn't been there when she was shot. And even if she was there... It's still different, as she would be able to something and Sam, well, after almost a year since she and Ruby came back to National City, after weekly check-ups during this whole time, they are sure there is no trace of Kryptonian cells in her body.

Alex can feel Sam's thumb rubbing skin near her left eye, prompting her to open eyes, what she does, only then Sam starts speaking - "It's awful. Especially that Kara was the one taking you away from there and then not being able to contact any of you..." - Sam looks away for a while before changing the topic - "What were you doing there anyway? I didn't know that protecting the President is one of the DEO's tasks."

Alex smiles a little at that - "No, it technically is not but..." - Alex rubs back of her neck with right hand, before shaking head, if only Sam knew, but for spreading that the acting President is an alien she could be accused of treason, again - "I can't now, but I will tell you everything one day Sam. I promise."

Sam hums - "It seems I'll have to wait then." - she says, moving right hand to the back of Alex's head and starts playing with her hair - "I thought that you being the Director would mean you won't get hurt as often." - Sam pauses - "I know, I know. You can't expect your subordinates to do things you aren't willing to do... And I know that under danger you just listen to your instincts." - Alex smiles hearing her girlfriend's words but partially it's pained smile. They had this talk so many times that Sam memorized all of her arguments - "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be worried." - she sighs and then her eyes widen suddenly - "And what exactly happened to you?" - Sam once more looks at the bandages - "Your injures, I mean."

Alex takes Sam's hand between her own and gives it reassuring squeeze - "I'm fine. Just few broken ribs, but they will heal in no time. You'll see." - she tries her hardest to calm her girlfriend down, she hates being reason of Sam's worry. It's not like she is getting injured on purpose. Protecting others, especially the ones she cares about, at all costs might be as well a part of her DNA.

In the next second Sam changes her position. Now she is straddling Alex's thighs and places hands behind Alex's head - "Well... for your sake it better be true." - Alex furrows her brows and tries to understand what Sam could mean by that, but her thinking process is interrupted by a kiss. Soft, barely touching lips kiss, as if Sam was afraid she could hurt Alex. It's also short. Too short for Alex's liking, who leans forward, chasing Sam's lips. She quickly discovers that it wasn't the best idea, if pain in the ribcage counts as a sign.

With a hiss of pain and closed eyes she leans back against the back of the couch, just to open them to see Sam biting her lip. It's a tic that usually appears when she's making a hard decision. - "I am really happy nothing more lethal happened to you." - with almost shy smile Sam rests her head against Alex's - "You're lucky."

And Alex can agree, although she is sure they have different reasons behind this statement. She knows very well what is in the box hidden in drawer next to the bed, where she put it a month ago. It's one of not many places Sam doesn't touch when she is here, not that it's frequent. Lately, Alex spends more and more time at Arias household. Not so long ago she was there for a whole week, leaving only for work. She still remembers the pouty faces that mother and daughter directed her way when she declared she needs to go and live in her apartment a little, before landlord deems her dead and rents it to someone else. It was an excuse and Sam knew it, though she didn't say anything, Alex still remembers concern and uncertainty seeping into Sam's eyes, undoubtedly thinking she did something wrong. In Alex's opinion it's not possible. That night she sat on her bed with open box in her hands, thinking and thinking. She had been lost in thoughts so much that she didn't hear her phone ringing several times. She hadn't heard Kara entering her apartment either, until her sister sat next to her and asked what's wrong. Because of course it had to be their movie night, which in fact is sisters night, but happens when Alex is at Arias household and they are joined by mother and daughter. It usually ends with Alex sitting in the middle of the couch between Kara and Sam while Ruby creates nest of pillows and blankets somewhere on the floor. So Kara sat there and wrapped her hands around Alex, pushing her to reveal what is wrong without saying anything, so Alex did. She told Kara how good it feels to be with Sam and Ruby, how everytime it gets harder to leave and how one day she was shopping and found this nice ring that she deemed perfect for Sam, but she doesn't know when give it to her, if she should give it to her. They talked the whole night about it, Kara dispelled all of her doubts, even the most bizarre ones, but she still decided to wait, rushing into things didn't work last time.

"Yes, I am." - she agrees and smiles at Sam when she pulls back a little - "I have you." - Sam's eyes widen and she starts blushing. Alex is sure she haven't seen that coming and grins while her thumbs rub skin on Sam's waist. She gives her girlfriend some time to collect herself before asking - "Sam, can you stand up for a second?"

Without a word Sam nods and gets up, her eyes following Alex's movements when she also gets up and walks in direction of the bedroom - "Wha-" - Sam starts asking, takes a step to follow Alex, but she's interrupted

"No, no, you stay exactly where you are" - says Alex with left arm raised in Sam's direction, palm formed in a stop gesture - "Do you understand?" - Sam furrows her brows but nods and stays next to the couch. Alex turns away from her, before reaching the cabinet and, what's more important, the drawer's content. She leans on cabinet for a while, gathering courage before opening the drawer and reaching under various papers and folders from DEO, finally getting a hold of the box. She grips the box tighter, wanting to laugh at herself. Not more than a month ago she was telling Kara she's going to wait and now? Now she is standing, mere minutes before asking the question, hell... she doesn't have any speech or something ready. But she feels like she can't wait any longer, not because of probability of her dying during a mission, no, this is going to be there no matter if she is in relationship or not, or how serious it is. It's because of Sam, of the fact that she is here, in Alex's apartment, four hours before end of her working day. She is here and she is worried but doesn't demand or ask Alex to change anything, even if she could and Alex would consider her request.

Alex takes deep breath, straightening her back and turns back to Sam while hiding the box behind her back. She looks at her girlfriend and notices that she still has worried expression on her face. With a small smile she walks closer to her before sitting down on the couch and pulling Sam next to her.

"I have been thinking about this for some time and I still don't know how to say it." - Alex pauses and moves hand through her hair - "Maybe I should have asked Kara to write it for me." - she mumbles under her breath, looking at the floor - "You don't know it, I've never told you, but..." - she closes her yes and exhales before looking back at Sam - "Do you remember two first times we've met?"

She knows the look Sam is giving her, she's trying to understand what is on Alex's mind - "You mean when Ruby bumped into you and then after Supergirl- Kara's fight with this blonde lady?" - Alex's smile widens hearing those descriptions - "Yes, I do. Why?"

Alex's takes Sam's right hand in her left - "We haven't spoke much to each other back then. Just few sentences, but you still managed to influence my life, influence me." - and Alex bites her lower lip, being sure that Sam doesn't know where she's going with her speech - "Since then you and Ruby have been becoming bigger and bigger part of my life, in the big part thanks to or because of Reign, I know" - she squeezes Sam's hand saying the Worldkiller's name - "but I got used to having you and Ruby around and then you left." - in this moment Sam opens her mouth to say something, probably defend her decision, but what Alex just said is not accusation, it's just a fact. So she once more squeezes Sam's hand and continues talking - "And I know why you did it, I understand it, I would never blame you for that. It just, it just hurt. Not having a way to contact you, not knowing when you're going to be back, if you're going to be back at all... it was awful, but I got used to it." - this time she feels her hand being squeezed by Sam, it as well as next words she's going to say, make her smile - "Then you both were here again and everything went back to that almost lost familiarity, marking the beginning of one of the best years of my life."

"Alex?" - hearing her name she focuses her attention on Sam, not that she it wasn't focused so far. She noticed how Sam started breathing heavier, how nervousness showed itself in her posture and expression and Alex can only hope it's a good version of nerves - "It's all very, very sweet, but why are you telling me that?"

Alex lets out a short laugh at the question and looks at the celling - "God, the first time was easier."

"First time?"

But Alex doesn't give Sam much time to do anything, she stands up, letting go of Sam's hand in the process - "The point is, during that whole time I've learned that you are one of the most amazing people on this planet and beyond, you're hard-working, more often than not, too hard-working" - she adds this with a wink, trying to get Sam to relax and it works as Sam smiles and shakes her head - "loving and caring woman, who would do everything for the people she holds close to her heart." - Alex once more bites her lower lip, squeezing the box held behind her back, feeling and hearing her heart beating rapidly - "I love you and even if I said it multiple times, it's still not enough, it's never gonna be enough." - slowly, with her injuries in mind, Alex sinks down to kneel on one leg in front of Sam, not allowing her eyes to move away from her face. Thanks to that Alex sees when Sam realizes what's happening, when her eyes focus on now opened box drawn toward her or rather, the ring inside. It's made of white gold and features one round-cut sapphire in the middle with two slightly smaller citrines, both separated from the sapphire by baguette-cut moonstones, she really hopes Sam is going to like it. Alex didn't want it to be too flashy, so Sam could wear it whenever and wherever she wanted, business meeting or lazy day on the couch. - "Sam" - saying her name causes Sam to look away from the ring and into Alex's eyes. Then and only then Alex speaks - "Will you marry me?"

For a few long seconds, that for Alex feel like at least minutes, nothing happens causing Alex to get more and more nervous. She swallows, wishing it could push down her nerves too. - "Sam?"

Saying her name once more seems to pull her out of stasis. Sam looks at the ring then at once more at Alex's face, smiling broadly - "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" - then she too lowers herself to the floor and hugs Alex as tight as she dares with Alex's injuries.

For a while they stay like that, but then Alex leans back and takes the ring out of the box to put it on Sam's finger. The next thing her mind is able to register is a fact that owner of said finger is kissing her and Alex is more than happy to reciprocate. Well, at least until her back hits the floor and Sam ends on top of her. Although no, she still would gladly continue despite the pain and shallower breaths, Kara and J'onn are her witnesses, she had worse. But Sam heard her almost concealed gasp of pain and broke their kiss - "Oh God, are you okay? Of course you're not, your ribs, c'mon you have to get up." - she stands up and Alex follows her lead, turning on her stomach first. Once on her legs, she turns to her fiancée whose expression is a mix between love and concern

Alex kisses her forehead, then raises hand to Sam's face to cup her cheek and brush her thumb over it before saying - "I'm fine"

Sam closed eyes at the touch and her only response to Alex's words is a hum and then she is grabbing Alex hand with mischievous glint in now opened eyes - "Let's sit." - while saying that she pulls Alex to the couch and as Sam said, they sit down. Sam snuggles into Alex's side and chuckles - "I thought you were breaking up with me."

"What? Why?" - furrowing her brows Alex tries to remember anything that could make Sam think that but there is nothing

"You were so nervous and scared." - Sam says, playing with hem of Alex's shirt - "I don't think I ever seen you in this state" - she pauses - "No, wait. The only time it happened before was when I and Ruby used the key to you apartment for the first time, wanting to surprise you and we discovered Kara in her Supergirl suit on your couch."

Alex scoffs - "Yeah, you have no idea how many times I told her to change out of it right after arriving." - she rubs Sam's back - "And maybe I was nervous, but I recall saying that I'm lucky to have you right before proposing. Yet you still thought I'm going to break up with you?" - Sam shrugs and hides her face in Alex's neck - "oh no, no hiding and what's with the shrugging? I thought it was my move?"

"Well... I guess you're rubbing off on me." - says Sam with a smirk and teasing glint in her eyes

"Oh? Am I?" - Alex slips her hand under Sam's shirt, fingers now stroking her fiancée's skin - "Maybe I should rub up on you some more?" - she asks and then starts to kiss and nip on Sam's earlobe.

But Sam soon pulls back, too soon - "That actually reminds me what I came here for."

Even if Sam moved away from her, Alex's hand continues it's ministrations on Sam's back - "You mean, to check up on your girlfriend, now fiancée, who was injured on job?"

"No." - Sam quickly realizes what she said and rolls her eyes - "Of course that's why I came here, but it's not the only reason." - then she kisses Alex's cheek

"Oh?" - Alex has to admit, she's intrigued

"Yes, I came with a plan how to minimize the number of your injuries." - in Alex opinion she looks proud of herself and she has no idea what it could be, but if that's true then nothing bad can came up from it

"You did? I'm listening."

Sam nods, once more biting her lip and moving hand behind Alex's neck where she plays with short hair there - "See... we need to find a way to reward you when you're unharmed and punish when you're injured." - she traces fingers of her free hand down Alex's neck, making her swallow - "That's why, everytime you get injured, there will be no sex until you are healed."

"What? No! Sam! You can't do that!"

With a grin that reminds Alex of ones made by villains who think they already won, Sam once more pecks her cheek - "I think I already did." - then gets up from the couch - "Ruby will be there in half an hour." - then she stops and turns back to Alex - "Ruby will be here in half an hour, we have to tell her about"- she looks down on the ring and back at Alex - "I have no idea how she's going to take it." - she starts pacing - "She obviously loves you, but this is huge."

When Alex gets up, she walks straight to Sam, putting hands on her shoulders and forcing her to stop walking - "I think she is going to be happy and not surprised."

Sam blinks - "Not sup... why do you think so?"

"Well, I quote: 'If you'd ever think about getting my mom some sort of jewellery, remember that she likes white gold."

Hearing those words changes Sam's mood instantly, she shakes her head, unbelieving - "Some sort of jewellery?" - Alex hums - "When she told you that?"

"Hmm? Oh! I don't think that's important, she did said it though." - Alex scratches her chin - "And to be honest I don't know why I'm telling you this, trying to soothe your nerves when you are so cruel to me." - she means ban on sex - "Maybe you could reconsider?" - she asks and uses her best pout, it never failed her before

Sam kisses her nose - "You're cute, thinking your pout will work on me. I have a daughter Alex, I'm immune to pouts." - her words cause Alex to pout even more, mumbling 'I'm not cute' under her nose - "And the answer is no."

"You were more fun when we weren't engaged, I take it back, we're not marrying each other." - now she uses the best intimidation, director pose she can but Sam just laughs at her and bumps forehead against Alex's

"No, no take backs from either of us. You're stuck with me and Ruby now." - everything that was said so far had a playful manner to it and even if Sam is trying to keep it here too, it's doesn't work. Not on Alex anyway. She is able to see the vulnerability in Sam's eyes, hear it in her voice and decides that it's time to be more serious

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

It seems to do the trick as Sam smiles - "Good." - then kisses her softly before pulling back and walking to her bags - "Go back to the couch, dinner will be ready in an hour."

Alex complies, once she sits down her eyes never leave Sam, just like smiles don't disappear from their faces.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Sapphire - the pair will always be honest and loyal to each other.**

 **Moonstone - their love will last a lifetime and guide them throughout life's many changes.**

 **Citrine - encourages to live life to the fullest and to pour heart and soul into the marriage.**

 **What's interesting about citrine and Sam could absolutely use it after whole ordeal with Reign: Citrine is believed to be of value in healing the spiritual self as it is a powerful cleanser and regenerator. It carries the virtues of self-healing. Carrying the power of the sun, it is excellent for overcoming depression, fears and phobias. One's sense of self becomes more radiant with a citrine and it helps to look forward to the future optimistically, going with the flow, instead of hanging on to the past.**

 **To be honest everyone on Supergirl could use a citrine heh**


End file.
